Family Season II
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Sequel to "Family". Hope you all like it. Do read and review.
1. Daddy's Girl !

**A/n: Hello Readers ! How r you all ?**

**I'm back with a treat for DaReya lovers…..I am back with a sequel of "Family". Hope you will like this story too.**

**This story is specially for my 2 sweethearts and dear friends.…."DayaDiva" and "Kia Mehra". I hope you both will like it.**

**Other readers….hope you all enjoy it too. Let's move to the chapter.**

**Morning 7:30 am at DaReya home :**

Daya was sitting in the garden and reading newspapers with a coffee mug in his hands. Shreya was making hairs of Pari who was playing with her doll and was trying to divert her father's attention who was keenly reading newspaper. While moving here and there , she was making difficult for Shreya to make her hairs.

Shreya- Pari beta…..hilo nahi. Doll se baad mein khel lena.

But the little girl stopped only for some seconds but then again started moving.

Shreya(strictly)- Pariiii….. hilo mat ….Baal banana do. Aise hilogi toh kaise karungi main ?

Daya(looked up at her)- Arey Shreya….kyun chilla rahi ho?

Shreya- Ab chillaun nahi toh kya karu…..aapki laadli ko bas doll se khelna hai. Samjhaiye usey.

Daya now looked at his princess who has by now made a sad face still holding the doll. Daya smiled looking at her.

Daya- Pariii….hum school ke liye late ho jayenge na toh mumma ko karne do. Hum shaam ko khelenge.

Pari(looked at her Papa)- Pakka khelenge na?

Daya(smiled)- Haan baba…..abhi ready ho jldi se. Phir aapke bhaiya ko bhi toh lena hai.

Daya always took Abhimanyu and Pari to school and Abhijeet always went to bring them back. This was their daily routine.

Pari(smiled)- Okay….Pari jldi se ready hogi.

Daya and Shreya laughed. The little girl sat back straight and Shreya did her hair. Then she left Pari with Daya and went to bring her tiffin and bag. She gave Pari her bag.

Shreya- Pari….Ye lo aapka bag. Aur haan aaj no shaitani. Koi complaint nhi aani chahiye.

Pari- I promise mumma.

Shreya smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Pari kissed her back. Daya looked at both of them and smiled.

Daya- Pari…..Mujhe kya milega.?(he said pointing at his cheek)

Pari(Smiled)- Kuch nahi milega papa ko.

Daya(glared)- Kyun ? Saara pyaar sirf mumma ko? Papa ko kuch nahi ?

Pari and Shreya smiled. Pari climbed up in his arms…..

Pari- Papa toh sabse achche hai. Mumma se aur pari se pyaar krte hai….I love you Papa.

And she kissed on his cheek. Daya smiled and kissed on her forehead.

Daya- So…Princess….Chale school ?

Pari- Yes Papa!

Daya(to Shreya)- Shreya ….tum bhi taiyar ho jao. Phir aaj Pintu(his khabri) se bhi milna hai.

Shreya- Theek hai. Main ready rahungi.

Shreya said Byee to both father and daughter and went inside to get ready. Daya returned in 45 minutes. Shreya opened the door and again Daya was lost in her beauty. She was wearing a light red color shirt with Blue Jeans. Shreya saw him staring and smiled.

Shreya- Ab bahar hi khade rahenge kya? Coffee ready hai …wo pi lijiye. Phir hume bhi nikalna hai.

Daya was staring at her.

Daya- Kya karu Shreya…tum lag hi itni khubsurat rahi ho ki nazrein hatane ka dil hi nhi kar raha.

Shreya(Smiled)-Acha ab aapko romance soojh raha hai. Pehle aapki beti aur ab aap….Kya karu main aap dono ka?

Shreya moved inside when Daya caught her wrist and pulled her towards himself.

Daya- Tum kuch mat karo….Bas humse pyaar karo. Jo hume pata hai tum karti ho.

Shreya(smiled)- Aap dono se toh meri zindagi hai. Aap nahi toh main nahi.

She smiled and kept her head on his chest. Daya smiled and patted her head. Shreya parted after a few minutes….gave him his coffee.

After having coffee , they too left as they had to meet their khabri. They reached bureau around 9:30 am where Abhijeet was waiting for them.

Abhijeet- Arey yaar….kahan derr laga di ? Pata hai na ek important case discuss krna hai.

Daya- Pintu se milne mein derr ho gayi yaar. Chalo ab kr lete hai discuss.

Abhijeet and Daya got busy in discussing the case whereas Shreya went with Purvi and they were completing their files.

It was a quiet day as there was no case….so all were chatting and doing their works. Meanwhile , Shreya looked at the clock…..it was aroud 12:30pm, almost an hour left for kid's arrival. Suddenly , Shreya felt as if something wrong is going to happen. She was worried , tensed. Something was disturbing her, She was feeling as if something wrong was going to happen to her children.

Purvi noticed her and asked….

Purvi- Kya hua Shreya…Itni pareshan kyun lag rahi ho ?

Shreya- Pata nhi Purvi…..bahut ajeeb lag raha hai. Aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Purvi- Relax Shreya…! Kuch nahi hoga.

Shreya- Purvi…Pata nahi kyun aisa lag raha hai. I hope Abhimanyu aur Pari dono theek ho.

Purvi- Dono theek honge. Tum chinta mat karo.

Meanwhile , Daya saw her tensed and moved to her.

Daya- Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya saw him and immediately hold his hands. Daya looked at her and asked…..

Daya- Kya hua tumhe…..Pareshan kyun ho?

Shreya- Mujhe darr lag raha hai Daya. Bas bachche theek ho.

Daya (lifted her face up)- Shreyaaa….Kuch nhi hoga . Abhijeet gaya hai bachchon ko lene. JLdi hi tumhare dono bachche tumhare saamne honge. Don't worry….Kuch nhi hoga unhe.

Shreya nodded her head in "Yes"

Meanwhile , Abhijeet came with the kids. Shreya was relieved to see both Abhimanyu and Pari fine. But suddenly , Pari left Abhijeet's hand and ran to Shreya and hugged her tight. This was quite surprising for them because after coming from school , Abhimanyu stayed mostly with Daya and Pari with Abhijeet.

Pari hugged Shreya so tight that she could sense that something was wrong. Her intuition was right. She told this to Daya by her eyes. Even Daya and Abhijeet were now tensed.

Shreya tried to ask Pari but she was not willing to tell , instead she hugged her tight.

**A/n: So Folks…! How was the start?**

**DayaDiva and Kia Mehra- I hope that you both will like this story as u liked "Family". **

**What's wrong with our sweet "Pari" ? Why are DaReya and Abhijeet tensed? Stay tuned to know more. Will try to update next soon.**

**Till then…Read this and review!**

**Take care !**


	2. Kuch toh hua hai

**A/n: Hello everyone ! Thanks for the lovely reviews on this lovely family. M glad that you people like it.**

**Now , Let's move to know what happened to our Pari.**

**DayaDiva n Kia Mehra- I am glad that both of you liked the chapter. My efforts paid off. Hope you will like this chapter too.**

**And all other reviewers…..Thanks a lot lovely people.**

**Now let's move to the chapter.**

After realizing that Pari is too scared , even Daya got worried. He moved to her and made her face him. He asked….

Daya- Parii…Kya hua ? Aaj aap aise kyun behave kar rahe ho?

Pari looked at her father and then hugged him tightly. This time she was crying. Daya looked at Shreya and then Abhijeet. Daya patted her back and said….

Daya- Parii…..Kya hua bachche…? Meri princess ro kyun rahi hai ?

But he didn't get any answer but the girl tightened her grip round his neck. Abhijeet too patted the little girl's head and turned to Abhimanyu.

Abhijeet- Abhi beta….aapko pata hai pari ko kya hua ?

Abhimanyu- Nahi papa…Maine bhi pucha tha par pari ne kuch nahi bataya.

Abhijeet- Aap interval mein pari se mile the ?

Abhi- Haan papa…..par tb wo theek thi….pata nhi kya hua achanak.

Daya- Koi baat nahi champ…Main puch lunga. Tum chinta mat karo.

Shreya was looking tensed and at the same time Tarika entered the bureau as Abhi and Pari didn't go to meet her.

Tarika- Abhimanyu …..Pari…Kahan ho dono ?

Abhimanyu went and hugged her. Tarika ruffled his hair. Abhi looked at his mother and said…..

Abhi- Mumma…..dekho na Pari ko kya hua….wo ro rahi hai.

Tarika- Kya hua usey? Aur hai kahan wo ?

Abhi pointed towards Daya. Then she saw Pari in Daya's arms. She asked Shreya about this ….

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- Pata nahi….Pari kuch bol hi nahi rahi. Pyaar se puchna padega.

Tarika- Par achanak kya hua ?

Shreya- Pata nahi Tarika….Mujhe darr lag raha tha aur ab Pari ko dekh ke aur chinta ho gayi.

Tarika- Sab theek hoga Shreya.

Abhijeet- Daya….Tum pari aur Shreya ko leke ghar jao. Shayad Pari ghar pe kuch bata de.

Daya- Haan….Main bhi yahi soch raha hu Boss…! Aur main soch raha hu Pari ki teacher se bhi baat kar lu.

Abhijeet- Haan theek hai. Tum jao aaram se. Yahan main dekh lunga.

Shreya took Pari from his arms and patted her head and back. Abhi hold her hand. Shreya turned to him….

Abhi- Choti Maa…..main bhi chalu? Kya pata Pari mujhe bata de.

Shreya(kept her hand on his head)- Chalo…!

Daya smiled at this concern of a brother and patted his head. Tarika instructed Abhi not to trouble Shreya to which he nodded as Yes.

So , they left for home. Abhijeet told Daya that they will come at his place in the evening. In the car , Shreya sat with Pari on the back seat whereas Abhi sat in the front seat beside Daya.

Abhi(looked at Daya who was tensed by now)- Chachu…...Mujhe sach mein nahi pata ki kya hua…..Pata nahi choti maa ko dekhte hi usey kya hua.

Daya(smiled)- Tum chinta mat karo…hum puchenge pari se ki kya hua. Main jaanta hu chutti k baad aur Abhijeet ke aane tak tum dono saath the …hai na?

Abhi- Haan chachu…..Usko uski class se lete hue hi hum bahar aaye the.

Shreya- Abhi…Sab theek ho jayega beta. Chinta mat karo.

Meanwhile as they reached home , Pari slept in Shreya's arms cuddling her tight. Daya took Pari in her arms and they moved inside. Daya made Pari sleep properly on her bed and asked Abhi to change his clothes. (2 sets of Abhi's clothes were kept in Pari' s wardrobe and vice-versa)

Abhi changed while Shreya prepared sandwiches for Abhi and coffee for herself and Daya. She gave sandwiches to Abhi and Coffee to daya when they heard Pari shouting. They rushed to her room. Pari was sweating and was shouting for Daya.

Daya rushed and hold her hands and patted her head. The little girl was screaming for her papa.

Daya- Pariii…Papa yahin hai…..Pari ke paas. Abhi chup ho jao.

The little girl opened her eyes looked at Daya and hugged him.

Pari- Papa…..Aap…..aap kahin nhi jaoge…..Pari ke paas hi rahoge.

She cuddled him more tightly. Daya patted her back and made her face him..

Daya- Papa pari ke paas hi hai. Ab pari royegi nhi ….aur ye batao kya hua?

Pari- Kuch nahi…..bas aap pari ko chhod ken hi jayenge.

Daya- Haan…kahin nahi jaunga.

Shreya- CHalo Pari…..pehle dress change kar lo…chalo.

Pari nodded and Shreya made her change her clothes and again laid her on the bed. She asked Abhimanyu to take rest. She asked him to lay beside her. Both Daya and Shreya put the kids to sleep. Daya kissed them both on their foreheads. The kids had gone into deep of them admired the innocent faces of their kids and smiled. Shreya tried to get up from the bed as both Pari n Abhi were sleeping with heads on her lap but she couldn't . Then she noticed that Pari was holding one corner of her kurta and Abhi was holding her dupatta. She smiled and then looked at Daya, who signalled her to be where she was and take some rest.

Shreya rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She was wondering what could have happened to her daughter. She looked at her and and caressed her head. Thinking this she also dozed off.

After a while , she woke up with Abhi's movement. She found his head on her lap and she smiled. She looked at the clock which showed 5pm. AT the same time Daya entered with coffee. He asked her to be at her place and handed over the cup to her and looked at the kids.

Shreya- Kya soch rahe hai aap ?

Daya- Shreya….bachche kitne maasoom hote hai na. Dekho na kitne aaram se dono so rahe hai. Main toh aisi life hi jeena bhul gaya.

Shreya(smiled)- Bachche hote hi aise hai. Lekin Pari ko kya hua….Ye nahi samajh aa raha. Kahin isne kisi ki baatein toh nhi suni ya phir koi sapna

Daya- Relax Shreya…Pari ko thoda relax hone do. Hum puchenge usse. Abhi abhijeet ka bhi phone aaya tha wo shayad 6:30 tk aa jayega. Dekhte hai.

Shreya nodded and again took a look at the two kids around her. She patted their heads and tried to wake them up.

Shreya- Abhi , Pari…..chalo utho….Dekho shaam ho gayi. Aaj homework nhi karna

Abhi-Aaj homework nhi mila Choti Maa.

Shreya- Acha …..toh ab uth toh jao. Phir dono bhai behen khelna. Chalo utho. Mumma-Papa bhi aate honge.

Abhi woke up and Daya was waking up his daughter.

Daya- Pari utho…..Jaise papa ne promise kiya tha…hum khelenge.

Pari (opened her eyes and looked at him)- Schchi?

Daya(smiled)- Haan….aur aaj toh bhaiya bhi hai. Hum teeno khelenge.

Pari- Aur Mumma bhi…hai na mumma? (she asked looking at Shreya)

Shreya- Haan beta…Lekin chalo abhi dono jaake fresh ho. Main tum dono ke liye shake banati hu.

The kids nodded and Shreya left the room. Meanwhile Daya was in the room trying to find out what was bothering his princess a lot. After a while Shreya came back with 2 glasses of milkshake and found the kids engrossed in playing with Daya. She admired the scene before her and was smiling. She was happy to see her princess normal. But still she was wondering what could be wrong with her.

**A/n: Second Chapter comes here. Thank you all for the sweet response on this story.**

**Now….what is wrong with Pari….what is going to happen…..Stay tuned.!**

**You all need to keep up with small updates…..Will try to post soon !**

**Till then….Read and Review.**

**Take Care !**


	3. Masti Time

**A/n: Hii DaReya n Pari Lovers ! I'm here with the next update. Now, Let's find out what is wrong with our Pari.**

**XYZ- Thanks for your review. Pari will be definitely safe. Daya Sir is always there to save her. Let's see what's wrong.**

**CIDisthebest- Heya….its purely DaReya based story. Will post a RAJVI story soon. Thanks !**

**Kia-Pari ka problem abhi pata chal jayega. Hope you will like it :D Enjoyy !**

**RECAP- Daya and Shreya came back home with Pari and Abhi. Pari and Abhi were engaged in playing with Daya. Shreya admired the sight before her eyes as she entered the room.**

Shreya- So…..sab enjoy kar rahe hai?

Abhi(smiling)- Haan Choti Maa ! Chachu ke saath maza aa raha hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha….Chalo ab khelna baad mein pehle Shake piyenge.

Abhi(exclaimed)- Aapne Shake banaya?

Shreya- Haan….wo bhi chocolate Shake….Abhi ko pasand hai na ?

Abhi nodded smilingly and rushed to take the glass. Daya smiled at his excitement.

Daya- Aur meri Pari ka shake kahan hai ?

Shreya(smiled and handed him another glass)- Ye lijiye….Aapki beti ka favourite Shake.

Daya took it from her and gave it to Pari who happily took it. At the same time , the doorbell rang. Daya check the clock….

Daya- Abhijeet aur Tarika honge.

Shreya- Haan ….Main dekhti hu.

Shreya went to open the door. It was AbhiRika. She welcomed them in.

Tarika- Shreya….Pari kaisi hai ? Aur Abhi ne tumhe pareshan toh nahi kiya na?

Shreya(Smiled)- Tarika….Abhi aur Pari dono theek hai.

Abhijeet(looking around)- Ye Daya kahan hai ?

Shreya- Daya bachchon ke saath hai. Hum bhi chalte hai.

So , they moved to Pari's room. Inside the room , Abhi and Pari were doing cushion fight and Daya was the one trying to be neutral. A smile crept on the three faces standing at the gate. Abhi was about to throw the cushion at Pari when Abhijeet interrupted…

Abhijeet- Arey bhai…..koi hume bhi shaamil kar lo.

Hearing Abhijeet's voice , Pari exclaimed….

Pari- Badepapa….!

She spread his arms towards him and Abhijeet took her in his arms. Abhi also crept on Daya's shoulders. A smile appeared on Shreya and Tarika's faces seeing the two fathers like this.

Shreya- Tarika chalo…..hum coffee banate hai.

Tarika nodded and they moved to the kitchen.

In the Kitchen ….

Tarika- Shreya….Pari ne kuch bataya?

Shreya- Nahi yaar…..abhi tak kuch nahi. Ghar pahuchte toh wo so gayi. Ek baar darr ke uthi bhi aur baar baar Day aka naam le rahi thi. Shayad kuch bura dekh liya hoga.

Tarika(tensed)- Tune pucha nahi?

Shreya- Nahi…Usey shaant kar ke sula diya. Abhi theek lag rahi hai. Ab puchte hai.

Tarika- Aisa bhi ho sakta hai ki usne kuch sun liya ho ….shayad Daya ke baare mein.

Shreya- Par school mein kaise?

Meanwhile , Daya and Abhijeet entered into kitchen.

Daya- Shreya…..ye bhi ho sakta hai ki abhijeet ka wait karte jab dono bahar khade ho tab PAri ne suna ho.

Abhijeet- Haan…aur waise bhi hum CID wale hai…..har taraf dushman hi dushman hai.

Shreya- Par hum pari se baat kaise karein?

Daya- Main kuch sochta hu. Tum coffee banao na.

Shreya- Haan….wahi kar rahi hu. Aap log bahar baithiye.

So….Abhijeet and Daya went to sit in the living room whereas Abhi and Pari were running all over the living room and playing. After some 15 minutes , Tarika and Shreya returned with coffee. Soon , they were enjoying there coffee and were admiring the kids playing.

Abhijeet – Abhi toh Pari khush hai. Aur dono enjoy bhi kar rahe hai.

Tarika- Magar ab Pari se baat kaise karenge?

Daya(smiled)- Main baat karunga Pari se. Tum log chinta mat karo. Aur main jaanta hu wo mujhe zarur batayegi.

Meanwhile , Abhi and Pari rushed out of the main door into the garden.

Shreya(shouted)- Arey

Abhi(shouted)- Main khayal rakhunga Choti Maa.

Shreya just smiled and looked at them running out.

Tarika- Kya sochne lagi Shreya?

Shreya(Smiled)- Abhi aur Pari kitne khush hai na…Pari ko dekh ke koi nahi keh sakta ki ye wahi hai jo thodi derr pehle ro rahi thi.

Tarika- Haan….Lagta hai ghar aake usey achcha lag raha hai. Aur phir Abhi bhi than a. Tujhe pata hai na ki jab Abhi Pari ke saath hota hai toh wo kisi se nahi darti.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….Ye toh hai. Pata nahi aisa kya hai.

Daya- Shreya….Aisa isliye kyunki usey pata hai ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye uska bhai usey chhod ke nahi jayega.

The ladies smiled.

Abhijeet(sighing)- Thank God ! Tum dono ne smile toh kiya. Arey….Bachche bilkul theek hain. AB zara badi wali smile dekhne ko milegi.

Shreya and Tarika laughed at Abhijeet's comment. Daya smiled on seeing them laugh. Suddenly a loud cry attracted them. Daya looked at the door and Pari rushed in and hugged Daya. All were shocked by this act. Daya took her in his arms and she hugged him tight. He patted her back. After a while , he made her sit on his lap and rubbed her tears.

Daya- Kya hua meri princess ko?

Pari- Pehle aap promise karo ki aap akele kahin nahi jaoge.

Daya looked at Shreya who nodded as Yes.

Daya- Achcha theek hai …..Main kahin nahi jaunga. Ab bolo kya hua. Dopahar se dekh raha hu aap dare hue ho. Kya hua ?

Pari- Maine aaj ek uncle ko aapke baare mein baat karte hue suna.

Daya and Abhijeet were shocked as the little girl spoke up.

Daya- Kya suna aapne?

Pari- Wo 2 log the. Ek uncle bol rahe the ki wo aapse badla lenge. Jo aapne unke saath kiya wahi wo bhi karenge.

The girl again started crying and hugged him.

Abhijeet- ye kaun ho sakta hai jo tumse badla lena chahta ho.

Daya made Pari face him and asked…

Daya- Beta….aapne un uncle ko dekha ? Aur aapne ye sab kab suna?

Pari- Jab main aur bhaiya badepapa ka wait kar rahe the tab.

Abhijeet- Lekin main jab wahan pahuncha tab kuch bachche aur ek do teachers hi the. Aas paas toh koi nahi tha.(to Abhi)- Abhi….tumne kisi ko dekha tha school mein?

Abhi- Nahi Papa…maine kisi ko nahi dekha.

Abhijeet- Pakka yaad hai na tumhe?

Abhi- Haan Papa….kisi ko nahi dekha.

Pari- Maine ek uncle ko hamare ghar ke saamne dekha. Wo wahi uncle the jinki baatein maine suni.

Dyaa and Abhijeet looked at each other and Abhijeet moved outside. He checked outside but didn't find anyone. He came back….

Abhijeet- Bahar toh koi nahi hai. (to Pari)- Beta aapne kisko dekha? Yaad hai wo kaise dikhta hai.

Pari- Wo bahut gande hai. Uske badi badi muche thi.

The girl hugged her father again. Daya was continuously trying to calm her down. Shreya , Tarika and Abhijeet were also tensed.

Shreya- Hai kaun ye jo Daya se badla lena chahta hai? Wo bhi waise hi jaise Daya ne uske saath kiya.

Daya- Hoga koi apradhi Shreya…Pata lagate hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….pehle toh ye nikalwaya jaaye ki tumne kin apradhiyon ko pakda hai.

Pari (interrupted )- Papa..aap kahin nhi jayenge.

ABhijeet(smiled)- Ab hamari gudiya kuch order kare aur wo na ho aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Papa yahi rahenge tumhare paas. Main hu na …main sab sambhal lunga.

Pari(smiled)- Pakka na ?

Abhijeet- Haan Pakka. CHalo ab jao bhaiya ke saath khelo.

Pari moved down from Daya's lap and ran to Abhi and they went into her room.

Daya- Thank God …..ye ladki shant toh hui. I hope sab theek ho jaaye.

Abhijeet- Daya….ab Nikhil se kaho saari information nikale. Aur tum 2 din ghar pe hi raho. Yahi sahi rahega. Pari bhi dari hui hai.

Daya- Par Abhijeet….(but was cut by him)

Abhijeet- Koi par war nahi…..Tum 2 din kahin nahi jaoge. Jo kaam hoga ghar se kar lena.

Daya(Smiled)- Okay Boss…jaisa tum kaho.

Daya called Nikhil and asked him to take out all the information about the criminals he arrested and to give it to him at his home to which Nikhil agreed.

Abhijeet- Hum bhi chalte hai . Kal subah aaunga main. Tab tak dhyan rakhna.

Daya- Theek hai….Tum chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet- Tumhari nahi pari ki chinta hai mujhe.

Daya(smiled)- Khayal rakhunga.

Abhijeet smiled and Abhirika left with Abhimanyu. Daya sat on the couch and was thinking.

Shreya- Daya….zyada mat sochiye . Abhi aap Pari ke paas jaiye. Uske saath rahiye.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..chalo uske saath khelta hu.

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan aap jaiye. Maine khane ki taiyari karti hu.

Daya nodded and made way to Pari's room and Shreya made her way to kitchen as to prepare a treat for both Father and Daughter.

**A/n: Finally comes the third chapter. Sorry for being late.**

**Pari kyun pareshan thi ye toh pata chal gaya….par ye aadmi kaun hai jo Daya ko nuksaan pahunchana chahta hai? Kya hoga ab?**

**Stay tuned…!**

**Will try to update soon. Please read and review.**

**Take care !**


	4. Yaadgaar lamhe !

**A/n : Hello My Readers ! Thanks to all for your precious reviews.**

**XYZ- Ur request is fulfilled here. Hope you will like it.**

**Kia Mehra- Don't worry dearieee….Main Daya Sir ko kuch kaise hone de sakti hu...:* Aur haan…mazaa toh aayega…dekhti jao. Enjoyy !**

**Let's move to the next chapter.**

Daya made his way to Pari's room while Shreya went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She decided to cook something that would made her princess happy.

Daya went into Pari's room and found her playing with the teddy bear he gifted on her birthday. Daya walked towards her and sat on the bed….

Daya- Meri Pari kya kar rahi hai ?

Pari(Smiled)- Apne best friend se baatein.

Daya smiled and made her sit in his lap…..

Daya- Achcha….zara hum bhi jaane kaun hai ye best friend?

Pari hold her teddy bear

Pari- Ye hai mera best friend. Aur main isey sab baatein batati hu.

Daya(Smiled)- Acha….Kya bataya aapne isey?

Pari(smiled)- Maine isey bola ki ab papa 2 din mere saath rahenge…..aur hum masti karenge.

Daya smiled and made her face him and said….

Daya- Haan bilkul masti karenge.

Pari smiled widely and kissed him on his cheek. Daya smiled….He picked her in his arms.

Daya- Chalo….ab ye dekhte hai ki aapki mumma kya bana rahi hai.

Daya made his way to the kitchen and found Shreya busy in her work. Pari exclaimed….

Pari- Mummaa…Aap kya bana rahi ho ?

Shreya turned and smiled at them. She went towards them and kissed Pari on her cheek.

Pari- Bolo na Mumma…kya banaya ?

Shreya- Aaj toh sab kuch meri gudiya ki pasand ka hai.

Pari- Kya hai ?

Shreya- Aaj maine chocolate pudding banayi hai …..aur special biryani….jo pari aur uske papa ko bahut pasand hai.

Pari smiled widely and hugged her. Shreya took her in her arms. She patted her head. Pari looked at her and kissed on her cheek.

Pari – Aap world ki best mumma ho…..Sabse achchi ho. I love you Mumma !

Shreya(Smiled)- Mumma loves you too.

Daya was looking at them and smiling.

Daya(made a sad face)- Yahan toh koi mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta.

Shreya smiled at his comment and Pari said….

Pari- Pari ke papa toh best hai. I love you papa.

Daya smiled and patted her head. Shreya descended her down….

Shreya- Ab jao aur papa ke saath khelo. Mumma ko kaam karna hai.

Pari nodded and ran out of kitchen. Daya followed her into the living room. He switched on the tv and was flipping thru the channels. Pari was running around him and was playing with her doll. Soon, Shreya was done with preparing dinner. She set the table and called Daya and Pari. Pari exclaimed on seeing the dishes set on the table. Daya and Shreya smiled on her excitement. She served dinner to Daya and fed Pari. They were soon done with dinner.

Daya and Pari moved to Pari's room whereas Shreya cleared the table and kitchen and moved to Pari's room.

_**In the room….**_

Shreya stopped at the doorstep and admired the scene before her. She saw Daya sitting on bed with Pari snuggled in his arms. She was keenly looking at her father who was narrating her a story. Both father and daughter were so engrossed that they didn't even knew when Shreya came and sat beside them. Soon Pari drifted into sleep in his arms. When Daya was sure that she was asleep , he laid her on the bed and covered her with blanket.

Shreya was there combing her hair. Daya looked at her and stood behind her. She saw him smiling and asked the reason with her eyes. Daya looked at his princess who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Shreya turned to him and hold his hands.

Shreya- Kya soch rahe hain aap? Dekhiye na ab toh Pari bilkul theek hai.

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya ….Main kya soch raha hu ye tum itni aasani se kaise jaan leti ho ?

Shreya(smiled)- Kyunki main aapko jaanti hu aur ye bhi jaanti hu ki aap kab kya sochte hai.

Daya smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

Daya- Thank you Shreya !

Shreya- Ye kisliye?

Daya- Mujhe itna achche se samjhne ke liye aur ek bahut hi pyaara sa tohfa dene ke liye. (he pointed towards Pari)

Shreya(smiled)- Ye toh hamari life ka sabse khubsurat tohfa hai…..hai na?

Daya- Haan….aur isse hi toh hamari zindagi hai.

Shreya moved towards the little girl and sat beside her and kissed her forehead. Daya too, came and sat beside her and said….

Daya- Shreya….tumhe yaad hai wo din jis din tumne mujhe ye bataya tha ki main papa banne wala hu …

Shreya(cut him)- Haan aur aap kaise shock ho gaye the. Ek baar ke liye toh aapne dhyaan hi nahi diya tha.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan…Samajh nahi aaya tha. Par….

Shreya- Par jab samajh aaya toh aap kitne khush hue the…..Aapne kaha tha…..

_***Flashback Starts***_

Shreya was standing in front of the dressing table putting her bindi and making her hair. She was about to put sindoor in her maang when Daya came to her and took the box from her. Daya took a pinch of sindoor and put it in her maang. Shreya just looked at her…..

Daya- Aise kya dekh rahi ho? Har subah main aise hi toh tumhari maang bharta hu. Maana kuch din mission par tha par iska matlab ye thodi hai ki tum aaj bhi khud hi bhar logi.

Shreya smiled and just hugged him tight. Daya hugged her back…..and then cupped her face….

Daya- Shreyaaa…Shaadi ke waqt humne 7 vachan diye the ek dusre ko . Aaj main tumhe ek vachan aur deta hu …..ki hamare is hone wale bahche ko main har khushi doonga jo mere bas mein hoga. I promise usey koi kami nahi hone dunga.

Shreya(Smiled)- Main jaanti hu….aur ye bhi ki aap ek bahut achche papa banenge.

Daya smiled and again made her face the mirror and placed his one hand on her belly….

Daya- Waise mujhe toh tumhari tarah ek pyari si pari chahiye. Dogi na?

Shreya- Mujhe kya pata Pari hogi ya Rajkumar…..ye toh waqt hi batayega.

Daya(smiled)- Tumhe nahi pata toh kya hua…..mujhe toh pata hai na…..humari ek pyari si beti hogi. Aur…aur tumhe pata hai …..main usey PARI bulaunga. Aur hum uska naam "Amaira " rakhenge. Amaira ka matlab hota hai rajkumari. Wo hamari Rajkumari hi toh hogi…..hamari aankhon ka taara. Hai na Shreya…..bolo na.

Shreya was just staring at him. She was admiring that how he was happy even at the thought that in a few months he will be a father. She was feeling lucky to have him in her life. She turned and hugged him tightly.

Daya- Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- Kuch nahi hua…..bas ye dekh rahi hu ki aap kitne excited hai. Hume beti ho ya beti ….itna zaroor keh sakti hu ki usey world ke best papa milne wale hain.

Daya smiled and hugged her.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Shreya hugged him.

Shreya- Thank you Daya….. Thank you for making my life so beautiful.

Daya(Smiled)- Shreya….Tumne meri life ko khubsurat banaya hai. Aur sabse khubsurat tha wo din jis din Pari hamari zindagi mein aayi thi.

_***Flashback Starts***_

It was Shreya's ninth month. Now, she was not going to bureau and Acp had instructed Tarika and Purvi to be with her alternately. In Forensic lab , as there was Vaibhav , so Tarika was relaxed with the lab work. Even Salunkhe assured her and asked her to take care of Shreya.

One day…

There was a special case and Daya and Abhijeet were to handle it. When Tarika reached their home, Daya left with Abhijeet instructing Shreya to take care. Shreya and Tarika sat in Shreya's room and were chatting. At noon , Rajat and Purvi came to meet them with some toys.

Shreya- Iski kya zarurat thi Purvi?

Purvi- Kaise zarurat nahi thi…..Maasi hu main tere hone wale bachche ki. Itna haq toh rakhti hu.

Tarika- Haan bilkul….tu nahi laayi thi Abhi ke liye wo gifts…..bhul gayi.

Shreya (Smiled)- Acha baba,,,,kuch nahi bolti. Daya ne waise bhi pura room toys se bhar rakha hai.

Rajat- Achcha hai na Shreya...main bhi advance mein toys kharidne wala stared at him and Tarika teased….

Tarika- Achaaa….toh tum dono khush khabri kab de rahe ho?

RAJVI blushed. Rajat moved out of his trance…and took out somechocolates….

Rajat- Sweet chocolates for sweet ladies.

He offered them the chocolates…..and the ladies happily took it. Shreya was about to have it when she felt some pain. Tarika noticed and said….

Tarika- Rajat….jldi chalo…its time to run to hospital.

They rushed to the hospital.

On the other hand …..ABhijeet and Daya returned to the bureau after the case where Sachin told them about Shreya. Daya rushed to the hospital. He rushed inside…

Daya- Tarika….Shreya theek toh hai na ?

Tarika- Shreya theek hai Daya….kuch nhi hoga usey.

Meanwhile, The Doctor came out …..

Doctor- Excuse me…..yahan par hain kya ?

Daya- Ji doctor….main hu Daya…..Shreya theek toh hai na ? Aur mera baby?

Doctor(smiled)- Mother aur baby dono bilkul theek hai. Waise aapki wife ne ye message diya hai ki Aapki Pari aapka intezaar kar rahi hai.

Daya smiled on listening PARI from the doctor.

Daya- Thank you Doctor….Kya main Shreya se mil sakta hu?

Doctor- Ji….hum unhe room mein shift kar rahe hai fir unse mil skte hain.

And doctor left from there. Abhijeet , Tarika and others congratulated him. He was very happy. Soon Shreya was shifted into the room. Daya went inside the room…..He saw Shreya smiling. He kissed on her forehead and said….

Daya- Maine kaha tha na PARI hi hogi.

Shreya(smiled)- Aap kuch kahein aur wo na ho…aisa kaise ho skta hai bhala.

Daya(Smiled)- Shreya….tumhe main jitna thank you kahun kam hai. Aaj tumne mujhe jeene ki ek wajah aur di hai. Thank you very much.

Shreya smiled. Meanwhile , nurse entered the room and handed the baby girl to her papa. Daya took her in his arms and was just looking at her. He lightly kissed on the girl's forehead.

Daya- Bilkul tumhari tarah hai Shreya.

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan….lekin main chahti hu ki ye aapki tarah bane.

A voice emerged…..

Voice- Zarur banegi…..apni maa aur pita ki tarah ye bhi zindagi mein kaamyaabi payegi.

Daya and Shreya looked up and found ACP standing. He blessed thm and took the little girl in his arms.

Acp- Shreya...ye zarur apne papa ki tarah banegi lekin parchchai tumhari kehlayegi. Aur Daya….meri poti ko hamesha khush rakhna….agar iski aankhon mein aansu aaye na…..toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. …samjhe tum ?

Daya (smiled)- Sir aise kuch nahi hoga.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet called…..

Abhijeet- Arey Sir…..hum bhi hai line mein. Ab aap aur Daya hi Pari se milte rahenge toh hum kab milenge.

Acp and Daya laughed. And acp handed the baby to Shreya once again.

_***Flashback ends***_

Shreya was ruffling PAri's hair…..and Daya was smiling looking at them.

Daya- Shreya….jis din Pari hamari zindagi mein aayi thi wo din toh meri zindagi ka khubsart din tha.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aur aapko yaad hai jis din hum Pari ko lekar ghar aaye the us din kya hua tha.

Daya- Wo main kaise bhul sakta hu.

_***Flashback Starts***_

Daya did all the formalities and then took Shreya and Pari and they headed towards home. When they reached home , it was locked. Daya opened the door and they stepped inside. As soon as they stepped inside , the lights were switched on and the whole team was there…..they shouted….

**"Welcome Home Pari "**

Shreya was overwhelmed . the whole house was full of toys and it was decorated with balloons. Abhimanyu came there with a balloon in hand….

Abhimanyu- Choti maa…ye balloon meri Pari ke liye.

Shreya(Smiled)- Jab Pari thodi badi ho jayegi tab hum usey ye balloon denge.

Shreya moved inside to their room and put the baby girl into the cradle Daya got fixed a few days ago. Abhimanyu went near her and caressed her cheek. He was happy to get a little sister. Soon everyone left their home. Shreya was sitting with Pari in her arms and Daya was admiring his wife and daughter as both of them had a sweet smile on their faces.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Shreya- Kya din the na…..ab toh bas yaad ban ke reh gaye hain.

Daya- Ye yaadein hi toh important hain na Shreya. Hamari zindagi ke kuch anmol pal.

Shreya- Haan…..wo pal jinhe main kabhi nahi bhul sakti.

Daya- Haan…..Achcha ab chalo so jao. Aaj hum bhi Pari ke paas hi so jaate hai.

They slid on either sides of Pari and soon Shreya drifted into sleep. Daya looked at them and kissed them on their foreheads and thought about what was going to happen. Who was going to harm him. Thinking this….he too drifted into sleep.

**A/n: Finally done….Hope all will like it.**

**XYZ- I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Kia- I hope is chapter mein bhi maza aaya hoga…..Aage bhi aayega.**

**Please read and review !**

**Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello DaReyans :D Hope all are fine. Firstlyy ….Verrryyy Sorrryy for making you people wait for so long. But I hv many stories in hand and also busy with other things too. Will try to update regularly. You people keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapter. Now, let's move to the new chapter.**

**Next Morning ….**

Shreya woke up at her usual time and found Pari snuggled in Daya's arms and both were sleeping with smiles on their faces. She smiled at them and moved towards her room to get fresh and then made into the kitchen to prepare coffee. Meanwhile, Daya too woke up and gently laid Pari on the bed and moved into the kitchen. He found her busy in her work and moved towards her and hugged her. Shreya smiled at the familiar touch. Daya placed his chin on her shoulders….

Daya- Good Morning !

Shreya(smiled)- Good Morning ! Aap jaldi uth gaye? Mujhe laga aaj dono papa-beti derr tak sone wale hain.

Daya(Smiled)- Tumhari beti toh abhi bhi so rahi hai. Meri aankh khul gayi toh socha apni biwi se thoda romance hi kar lu.

Shreya turned to face him with his hands round her waist.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha….subah subah koi romance karta hai kya ?

Daya- Haan….jab biwi khubsurat hot oh kya karein….aur ek baar Pari uth gayi toh wo hume aaram se baat nahi karne degi.

Shreya laughed and Daya looked at her.

Daya(fake anger)- Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai Shreya …..Main serious hu .

Shreya controlled herself and locked her hands round his neck.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapko pata hai jab aap gusse mein hote hai na toh bahut cute lagte hai.

Daya- Acha aur jab gussa nahi hota tab ?

Shreya- Tab toh aap bahut zyada sweet lagte hai kyunki tab aap smile bhi karte hai. Aur mujhe toh aapki smile se pyaar hai.

Daya- Acha bas meri smile se ….mujhse pyaar nahi hai tumhe?

Shreya(smiled)- Sirf aapse hi toh pyaar hai.

And she kissed on his cheeks. Daya smiled.

Shreya removed her hands and said…

Shreya- Ab aap Pari ko uthaiye ….coffee taiyaar hai.

Daya- Theek hai ….Main uthata hu usey.

He moved to Pari's room while Shreya prepared shake for Pari. She moved into the living room with the tray in hand. Daya also came into the living room followed by Pari. She ran to Shreya and kissed on her cheeks…

Pari- Good Morning Mumma !

Shreya (Smiled)- Good morning baby. Ye lo aapka shake.

She handed the glass of shake to her and a cup of coffee to Daya. She too sat back with her cup.

Pari- Mumma….aaj papa kahin nahi jayenge na ?

Shreya- Nahi….Mumma aur Papa aaj Pari ke saath hi rahenge.

Pari(exclaimed)- Hum aaj bhi mastii karenge na ?

Shreya- Haan bilkul.

She smiled at her excitement. It seemed that Pari had forgot her fears as long as her papa was with her. Daya saw her smiling.

Daya- Kya hua Shreya…..kya soch rahi ho ?

Shreya(smiled)- Daya….aapne dekha ki Pari kitni khush hai. Wo khush hai sirf ye soch ke ki aap uske saath hai.

Daya(Smiled looking at pari)- Haan Shreya….ye toh hai. Par main ab bhi nahi samajh pa raha hu ki mere peeche kaun pada hai.

Shreya- Haan….wahi main soch rahi hu. Main bas ye chahti hu ki aap aur Pari dono theek rahe.

Daya kept his hand on her shoulder and lifted her face towards him….

Daya- Shreya…..tumhe pata hai na jab tak tum aur Pari mere saath ho tab tak mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Phir kyun pareshan ho rahi ho. Tumhari prarthna aur pyaar mein bahut Shakti hai. Bas hamare liye prarthna karo.

Shreya(smiled)- Humare liye toh main roz prarthna karti hu.

Daya(smiled)- Toh bas phir ek pyaari si smile do.

Shreya smiled. At the same time , the doorbell rang. Pari ran to open the door.

Shreya(looked at the clock)- Itna subah kaun hoga?

Daya- Nikhil hoga Shreya…..usse files mangvayi thi na.

Meanwhile Nikhil came in and greeted Daya and kept the files on the table. Pari followed him and asked….

Pari- Chachu….aap ye kyun laaye hai ?

Nikhil(bent to her level)- Beta….Papa ko kuch kaam hai isliye.

Pari- Okay…..lekin aap mera gift lekar aaye?

Nikhil- Gift?

Pari- Haan jo aap hamesha laate ho. Jaldi do na. Mujhe mere best friend ke saath share karna hai.

Daya and Nikhil laughed. Nikhil took out a chocolate and bent down….

Nikhil- Ye lo aapka gift .

Pari(smiling)- Thank you Chachu !

She almost snatched the chocolate from his hand and kissed on his cheek and ran away shouting…

Pari- I love you chachu !

Nikhil laughed at the little girl. He turned to Daya.

Daya- Nikhil …tum har baar kyun kuch na kuch le aate ho. Bigad ke rakh doge sab usey.

Nikhil- Sir….hamari Pari bahut pyaari hai. Aur hum toh usse pyaar karte hai. Krne dijiye na!

Meanwhile Shreya entered….

Shreya- Haan…sab usse pyaar karte ho na….tum sabka laad-pyaar usey bigad dega. Itna bhi mat karo.

Nikhil- Shreya…yaar please…Main toh aise hi usey chocolates khilaunga.

Shreya- Uffo….tumse toh baat hi krna bekar hai. Acha ye lo tumhara shake.

She handed over a glass of shake to him. Daya was checking all the files.

Nikhil- Sir….ye kaafi saari files nikli thi record room se. Sachin Sir ne kaha hai ki wo ek baar phir check karenge. Agar koi aur file milegi toh wo shaam tak de denge.

Daya- Theek hai Nikhil….Abhi toh in sabko check karne mein hi shaam ho jayegi.

Nikhil- Aur haan Sir….Abhijeet Sir dopahar ko aayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai. Tum Abhijeet se kehna ki wo yahan ki chinta na kare.

Nikhil- Okay Sir…! Ab main chalta hu varna derr ho jayegi.

Daya nodded and Nikhil was about to leave when a paper ball came inside breaking the glass window. Daya , Shreya and Nikhil became alert. Daya moved to pick up the paper.

Daya- Nikhil….zara bahar check karo ki koi hai kya ?

Nikhil nodded and moved out to , Daya opened the paper but the paper was empty. Nikhil , too came back .

Nikhil- Sir….bahar toh koi nahi hai. Maine ghar ke aas paas check kiya. Par koi nahi dikha aur na hi koi bacha.

Daya- Haan Nikhil….Is paper pe bhi kuch nahi likha hai. Ek kaam karo….is paper ko le jao aur dekho ki kuch pata chalta hai kya. Tab tak main ye files check karta hu.

Nikhil- Okay Sir.

Shreya put that stone and paper into an evidence bag and gave it to Nikhil. Meanwhile , Pari was playing with her teddy bear near the files. While playing, she didn't pay attention ans some of the files fell down. She started to keep them in place picking them one by one. While doing this one file was opened and after looking into the file she screamed.

Pari-Papaaaa !

She just ran to him and hugged him tight. This hug was as tight as it was on the previous day. Daya took her in his arms and tried to calm her.

Daya- Kya hua meri princess ko?

Pari- Wo file mein bad uncle ka photo…..

Daya- Kis uncle ka photo?

Pari- Wo bad uncle jinko kal maine ghar ke bahar dekha tha.

Daya- Okay chalo….Papa dekhenge. Aap toh brave girl ho na. Mumma check krti hai abhi. Wo bad uncle aapko kuch bhi nahi karenge.

The little girl hugged him even more tighter. At the same time one more Paper ball made way inside the room. Nikhil picked it up and opened it. This time, something was written on it.

**_"Senior Inspector Daya….._**

**_Ummeed karta hu tum mujhe pehchan gaye hoge. Agar tum apni beti aur biwi ko sahi salamat dekhna chahte hot oh jo hum chahte hai wo karo. Agar nahi karoge toh beti ko toh kho hi doge saath khud ki zindagi bhi kho doge. Soch lo…biwi aur beti pyaari hai ya CID ki naukri._**

**_Tumhara Shubhchintak"_**

Nikhil and Daya got worried . Meanwhile, Shreya too came up with the file. Seeing the file , Pari hugged Daya tightly. Now they knew that the person in the file was bothering Pari and he was the one behind Daya. Daya descended Pari down and took the file and opened it. What he found in it made him shocked. He just uttered a line…

**_"Aisa nahi ho sakta. Ye Pari aise kaise dekh sakti hai. "_**

He got too much worried and sat on the sofa.

Daya- Nikhil…tum bureau jao aur Abhijeet se kehna jaldi se jaldi mujhse Sachin se bhi kehna ki mujhe usse kaam hai.

Nikhil- Okay Sir !

With this Nikhil left leaving behind shocked and confused DaReya.

**A/n: Finally a new update..! Jaanti hu late hu aur ye chapter bhi short hai. But I'll try to make all my updates longer this time. Will be updating all my fics.**

**Now….why are DaReya shocked…why Daya got worried.?**

**Stay tuned to know more….!**

**Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hii everyone….Here comes another new update. **

**A big THANK YOU to all the reviewers who reviewed. M glad that you people are liking the stories. Now, let's move to the chapter….A BIG SORRRRRYYY becoz I made you people wait too longer. But guys….was seriously busy with college , then festivals and then had an exam today. I will try to update soon. **

**RECAP: DaReya and Pari have a good time. Pari looks something in a file and is afraid. **

**Ab dekhte hai….Aage kya hota hai.**

Daya took the file from Shreya's hand and looked in it and was shocked. Meanwhile , Shreya calms down Pari and makes her sleep.

Shreya- Kya hua Daya? Aap ye file dekhne ke baad itne pareshan kyun ho gaye?

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya….jo maine dekha us par mujhe bhi vishwas nahi ho raha.

Shreya- Lekin hua kya ?

Daya- Shreya…Pari ne Mangu ko dekha. Mangu ek serial killer tha. Usey maine hi pakda tha par wo us encounter mein maaara gaya. Pari usey kaise dekh sakti hai?

Shreya- Daya…ye bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki Pari ne kisi aur ko dekha ho aur ab is mangu ki photo se relate kar rahi ho.

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..Pari toh bachchi hai ….wo jo batayegi sahi hi batayegi. Hume hi kuch karna hoga.

At the same time , doorbell rang. Abhijeet and Sachin were both went straight to Daya.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya…itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya? Aur tum theek toh ho na?

Daya- Haan….sab theek hai Abhijeet. Tum ye dekho.

He handed him the paper in which there was the message. Even abhijeet and Sachin got worried after reading the message.

Abhijeet- Daya….Jis Mangu ki tum baat kar rahe how o toh encounter mein maara gaya tha .

Daya- Haan Abhijeet…..wahi toh. Ya toh ye uske kisi dost ya rishtedaar ka kaam ho sakta hai. Hume sab kuch pata karna hoga abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Haan….waise Pari abhi theek hai na ?

Shreya- Haan Sir ….abhi toh theek hai. Bahut mushkil se sulaya hai usey.

Daya(to Sachin)- Sachin ….Tum Shreya aur Pari ko apne saath le jao aur main aur abhijeet ye case dekhte hai. Sachin , Tum Shreya aur pari ke saath rahoge. Bureau Rajat dekh lega.

Shreya- Par Daya…aap akele….Nahi hum nahi jayenge. Main aapko akela chhod ke nahi jaungi.

Daya(smiled)- Shreya please….baat ko samjho. Main nahi chahta ki tumhe aur Pari ko kuch ho. Sachin ke saath raho. Wahan tum dono safe rahoge.

Shreya(Looked at him)-Aur aap yahan pareshan rahein. Nahiii….hum nahi jayenge.

Sachin and Abhijeet smiled at her.

Sachin- Shreya…Daya Sir theek keh rahe hai. Tum aur Pari yahan rahoge toh unhe tumhari chinta lagi rahegi na. Bas kuch din ki baat hai na fir sab theek ho jayega.

Shreya- Par bhai…(but was stopped by Sachin)

Sachin- Bas Shreya …..Tu chalne ki taiyari kar. Pari ko main sambhal lunga.

Daya- Haan Shreya….Pari ko main samjha dunga. Tum chinta mat karo aur jaane ki taiyari karo.

Shreya- Acha theek hai ….par aap promise kijiye aap apna khayal rakhenge aur mujhe batate rahenge sab kuch.

Daya- Haan pakka. Ab jao.

Shreya nodded and left to take her and Pari's things.

Abhijeet- Daya….sabse pehle toh ye Mangu aur uske parivar ke baare mein sab kuch pata lagana hoga. Purani files check karni hongi.

Daya(thoughtfully)- Haan Abhijeet…..chalo hum bureau chalte hai. Aur Sachin, tum Shreya aur Pari ke saath hi rehna.

Sachin- Haan Sir…aap chinta mat kijiye. Main khayal rakhunga.

Meanwhile , Shreya came out with a bag in her hand and Daya went to pick up Pari from her room. When he picked her up and took her in her arms , the little girl locked her arms round his neck. Daya smiled at her action. Soon, they all were out , Shreya locked the door and gave the keys to Daya. Sachin took Shreya and Pari with him and Daya and Abhijeet headed towards bureau.

On the way, Daya was silent. Abhijeet gave him a look. He knew that his buddy was tensed and worried.

Abhijeet- Daya….Kya soch rahe ho ?

Daya- Kuch ….Kuch nahi yaar. Bas ye soch raha hu ki kahin ye jo mera dushman hai ye Shreya aur Pari ko nuksaan na pahucha de.

Abhijeet- Sachin ke saath hai na wo dono. Aur tum jaante ho na Sachin kitna protective hai dono ko lekar. Kuch nahi hoga.

Daya(smiled)- Haan ye toh hai.

Abhijeet- Toh bas….chinta door karo aur kaam karo.

Talking like this , they reached the bureau. The first thing , Daya did was to call Shreya. Shreya assured him that they were safe and sound with Sachin and Pari was still sleeping. They went inside and started their work. Abhijeet and Daya sat down to find about that culprit Mangu. At the same time, Daya remembered something. He called Nikhil.

Daya- Nikhil, Tum ye paper forensic lab leke jao aur pata karo ispe kis kiske finger prints hai. Aur ye bhi ki ye letter likhne wala aadmi hai kaisa?

Nikhil- Okay Sir…!

Nikhil and Rajat went to forensic lab to know about the person who wrote that note and also about the current case which was with them. On the other hand , Daya and Abhijeet found about Mangu. They came to know that this Mangu had a brother who was arrested by ACP Sir.

Abhijeet- Daya, Kahin aisa toh nahi ki ye is Mangu ka bhai hi ho in sab ke peeche. Mangu ko tumne arrest kiya tha aur iske bhai ko Acp Sir ne…..isi baat ka badla le raha hoga wo.

Daya- Haan …ho sakta hai. Ek kaam karte hai hum apne khabriyon ko bol dete hai.

Abhijeet- Haan…tum Dhenchu ko bolo main bhi Chotu ko bolta hu.

Daya nodded they called their informers to find out about mangu and his brother. Then, they went to catch the culprit of the present case.

_**AT Sachin's home…..**_

Pari woke up and found herself in a different room. She called for her mumma…

Pari- Mummaa !

Shreya(came to her)- Arey uth gayi meri Princess.

Pari- Haan….par papa kahan hai?

Meanwhile, Sachin entered inside….

Sachin- Papa apni Pari ke liye ek pari lane gaye hai. Kuch kaam tha papa ko. Isliye unhone Mumma aur Pari ko Mama ke paas chhoda hai. Pari rahegi na Mama ke saath?

Pari looked at him and then Shreya.

Pari(smiled)- Haan….Lekin abhi Pari ko chocolate chahiye.

Sachin (smiled)- Jao le lo….wahin rakhi hai aapki secret jagah par.

Pari smiled and ran out of the room. Shreya stood up….

Shreya- Ab ye secret jagah kya hai Bhai?

Sachin(smiled)- Wahi jagah jo kabhi teri secret jagah hua karti thi.

Shreya just smiled and hugged him. He smiled and caressed her head and kissed on her forehead….

Sachin- Shreya….tu chinta mat kar , sab theek ho jayega. Aur haan, Pari ki Daya se baat karva dena.

Shreya(looked at him)- Haan Jaanti hu. Jab aap aur Daya hai toh mujhe kisi baat ki chinta nahi.

Sachin smiled and patted her cheek.

Shreya- Acha chalo …ab main coffee banati hu. Aap relax karo.

Sachin(smiled)- Okay meri maa !

Shreya laughed and they moved out of the room. Soon , Pari was busy playing with Sachin. Shreya was relieved to see her happy wth her mama and that she didn't remember about Daya and was convinced with Sachin's answer.

**A/n: Sooooooo Soooorrrrryyyy for being late . It's a filler kinda chapter. Kyunki post karna zaruri tha na. Plz maaf kar dena sab log. Will try to post soon next soon. **

**Tab tak read and review.**

**I will update all my stories guys…..but dheere dheere. Afterall , I want to give you all nice chapters jise aap enjoy kar paaye. And Better things take time. I believe so ! **

**Take care ! :D**


End file.
